


Tránsito y salida

by Missy_dee811



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Betrayal, Civil War: The Confession (Marvel), Confessions, Director of SHIELD Tony Stark, Epistolary, Español | Spanish, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Iron Man: Director of SHIELD, M/M, Post-Betrayal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy_dee811/pseuds/Missy_dee811
Summary: Después de leer la que le dejó, Tony le escribe una carta a Steve.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2
Collections: Team Angst, The SteveTony Games





	Tránsito y salida

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Transit and Exit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476205) by [Missy_dee811](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy_dee811/pseuds/Missy_dee811). 



> El título viene del poema [Poetry is](https://poets.org/poem/poetry-0) por Emilio Villa.

~~Querido Steve,~~

~~Steve,~~

~~Capitán,~~

He empezado esta carta tantísimas veces. Todo… Me duele. ~~Te extraño. Extraño hablarte. Estoy tratando de ajustarme, pero… No puedo, Steve. No lo puedo.~~ ~~~~

Estoy indispuesto, y lo debes saber. Maria tenía evidencia, y no lo pude desmentir. Debí haber borrado el video cuando tuve la oportunidad. Y sí, borro videos. No te sorprendas. Por lo que valga, no lo hice. Pues, esta vez. La crisis nerviosa que tuve ocupó mucho de mi tiempo. Vi gente que no estaba allí.

¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?

En retrospectiva, la podría haber despedido por exceder su autoridad. En fin, no hubiese logrado nada. Ella me habría asaltado con ese psiquiatra que he empezado a odiar. Me hubiesen emboscado de todas formas. Me dijo que necesitaba desconectarme por un tiempo

_Ni qué._

Me corte la mano dándole un puñetazo al espejo, porque odio ver morir los jóvenes. ¿Fui siempre así? ¿O es porque estás muerto?

No contestes. Los muertos no hablan.

Le escribo a un hombre que está muerto, que ya no soportaba verme. Te vi sangrar. Te llamé un perdedor y luego te vi sangrar. Puedo oler tu sangre. Después de estar en ese cuarto, por semanas no olía nada más.

No valía la pena. Ya lo sé. 

Desde que moriste, no he logrado nada. El reloj dejó de correr. Deje de dormir, y todos dejaron de fingir que me querían. Sharon me abofeteó en la cara porque… Bueno, ya ni importa. No la he visto desde entonces.

Leí aquella estúpida carta que me dejaste. _Steve_. ¿Por qué diablos no podías decir nada antes? ¿Por qué tuve que leerlo en una carta? Espero que el escudo le dé un propósito.

Todos necesitamos un propósito, ¿no?

Maldito diablo casi me mata. Si lo hubiera hecho, ¿te volvería a ver? En dado caso, ¿querrías verme?

Te veo de la esquina de mi ojo. Todo el rato. La primera vez… La primera vez, pensé que intentabas matarme. El derecho, lo tendrías. Debiste haberme golpeado cuando te lo pedí. Y eso que te lo pedí. Siempre te lo pido, y siempre me ignoras.

Siento tanta desesperación. Estamos en un crucero de alta velocidad y hay un témpano adelante. Nos vamos a estrellar, ya lo sé. Ya lo sé. Y en cuando lo hagamos, no habrá espacio para mi en la balsa.

Probablemente quemaré esta carta. No pude dejar evidencia incriminatoria por ahí. No confió en nadie de SHIELD, ni ellos en mí. Es agotador. Evito dormir cuando sea posible, pero has dejado de atormentar mis pesadillas. 

Con los ojos bien abiertos, siento que me estás mirando. Siento que estás respirando por mi cuello. Sabes, no se suponía ser así. Se suponía que estarías a mi lado.

De una forma, lo estás. Estás a mi lado, pero no es como lo quería. No es como lo pensé.

Debí haber sido honesto contigo. Al principio, antes de que las cosas saldrían de control. ¿Habrías escuchado? ¿Me escuchaste?

No, no.

Ya estabas tan seguro. Esa noche en Yankee Stadium… ¿De qué sirvió? Te contacté de la única manera que sabía que podía, de la única manera que sabía que no estaba siendo monitoreada. _Yo_ lo estaba monitoreando todo. ¡Maldición, Steve, debiste saberlo!

Debiste saber si hubiera querido atraparte, lo podría haber hecho en cualquier momento. Todo lo que sabes sobre este mundo, te lo enseñé. Tal vez no, pero se siente así. Especialmente cuando me metiste un pulso electromagnético en la palma y desactivaste mi traje.

Crees que soy un mentiroso. Y sí, tal vez lo soy, pero eres un perdedor y ahora estás muerto.

No pude hablar en tu funeral. Lo intenté. Sam se hizo cargo. Dio un gran discurso. Lo vi en las noticias unos días después. No pude escuchar ni una palabra de lo que dijo ese día. Estaba demasiado deprimido. Carol me preguntó si recordaba el día, el día que te encontramos.

¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Fue el mejor día de mi vida.

Empezó a llover, y bueno, cuando llueve, no dejar de caer. Al carajo con Arlington. Te enterramos en el ártico, justo donde te encontramos. Adonde perteneces.

Desearía poder borrarlo todo, todos estos recuerdos que tengo de ti. Los borraría uno por uno. Si no me importas, tu fantasma dejaría de atormentarme. Así es como funciona esto, ¿verdad?

Tuyo,

Tony

**Author's Note:**

> Me pueden encontrar en [Tumblr](https://viudanegraaa.tumblr.com/).


End file.
